Rayla
Rayla is a Moonshadow Elf and the youngest of a band of assassins sworn to protect Xadia. Despite her age, she is the fastest and strongest of all of her comrades,TDP Official Website - Characters though she struggles to maintain her loyalty towards her species due to her empathy for humans. Along with Callum and Ezran, she hopes to return the Dragon Prince, Azymondias, to his mother, the Dragon Queen Zubeia, to prevent an all out war between The Human Kingdoms and Xadia. Appearance Rayla has shoulder-length white hair and violet eyes. As a Moonshadow Elf, she has blue marks under her eyes, horns and pointed ears. She usually wears a dark teal and navy suit secured by a vest. Her suit is secured by dark brown straps. She wears a dark brown belt embellished with a silver brooch. Rayla wears knee-high boots and gloves. Up until the episode, "Wonderstorm", she wore a seemingly indestructible silver ribbon binding her loyalty to the Moonshadow Elves and her agreement to assassinate Ezran, which caused her left hand to swell and begin to show signs of necrosis from the lack of blood flow as a consquence of her refusal to kill him. However, it has since been removed by Azymondias, and her hand has returned to normal. Personality Despite her superior skills compared to the rest of her species, Rayla is introduced as an assassin who is not ready to take a life; she feels too much empathy for humans. At odds with her commander, Runaan, she struggles to balance mercy and the weight of her responsibilities to Xadia. Despite her role as an assassin, Rayla is a kind, compassionate and loyal friend and ally. This was best demonstrated when she told Callum and Ezran the truth (or part of it) and told them how far she will go to protect her friends, even if it means hurting herself in the process. Rayla is willing to lie to cover her tracks and protect herself and others. When she is tasked with killing Marcos, but finds that she cannot bring herself to do it, she returns to the Moonshadow Elf camp with berry stains on her dual swords that mimic human blood. She has a strong sense of justice and is able to tell right from wrong; immediately abandoning her mission to kill Ezran after discovering that the Dragon Prince was alive. She also has a sarcastic sense of humor, as she is quick to make witty or snarky remarks, much to the chagrin of others. Like most Elves, Rayla possesses a sense of arrogance and tends to sometimes make tactless comparisons on humans and her people, which tends to annoy her friends. She is very cunning and clever when it comes to suspect something about Claudia and Soren, she pinched herself with a rose when they used a sleeping spell and she knew Soren tried to kill Ezran with a badly built zip line. She tried to warn Callum about it but he didn't believe her, so she asked Lujanne to fool the siblings into betraying them with illusions and proved to the princes about their true intentions. When she decided to disguise herself as a human to explore human villages. Rayla also despises dark magic as she knows the actual truth behind it. She can also come off as mean and harsh towards anyone who uses it as she was quick to blame Callum, despite being friends, for his own corruption and sickness upon using the dark art. Which means like the princes' mother Queen Sarai she too values the life of other creatures. With her kind growing up along side dragons, Rayla has a deep respect for them as she is very protective towards Zym, was willing to die trying to save a shot down fire dragon and the dragon queen. She also doesn't like fitting in finding it boring and more pleasurable to stand out. She is also a bit sensitive, Rayla knows what humans think of her kind but she knows the opposite however when Callum tells his aunt Amaya in sign language that she's a bloodthirsty monster she's hurt by what he said. When he asked about her parents she says they're dead but clarifies that she wishes they were after failing in their duties. Rayla will always intend to think or fight her way out of situations using irrational methods, as shown when worst came to worse when they were dealing with Sol Regem. She said that finally she would have to use her least favorite method of getting out of trouble, that being reason. This is probably most likely why she does irrational things and sometimes seem to not think, probably because she would prefer not to. She is also a bit of prankster at times. Skills and Abilities thumb|left|Rayla's powers being enhanced by the full moon Moon Primal Connection As a Moonshadow Elf, Rayla draws power from the moon and is at her strongest at night, especially on the night of a full moon. In the event of a full moon, she becomes able to turn nearly invisible, allowing her to take her enemies by surprise. Her strength, agility, endurance and speed are also enhanced, making her nearly unstoppable. However, this connection is perhaps not as strong or refined as it could be. In Callum's discussion with Lujanne, Lujanne described the 'nature' of moon magic. When Callum then talked to Rayla, she gave no such description, simply making a number of whooshing noises to describe how empowering it was, implying that, despite being a Moonshadow Elf, she doesn't truly understand the magic of the moon any better than anyone else. Speed and Agility Rayla possesses supernatural agility, endurance and speed. This allows her to move at almost blinding speeds across difficult terrain with ease, such as jumping from one tree branch to another. She is able to use her superb speed and agility to attack or evade her opponents with ease. Combatant At a young age, she was taken in, raised and trained by the Moonshadow Elf assassins, which helped her to develop her skills in combat. She is incredibly skilled with her dual swords, using them with dexterity and deadly swiftness against her opponents. Draconic Language Rayla revealed in “An Empty Throne” that she knows some of the Draconian language used for magic spells. Tracking Although not as good as Corvus, Rayla picked up a few tracking tips from him allowing her to track Nyx's ambler. Equipment Twin Blades: Rayla’s twin weapons are both deadly and versatile, capable of transforming between lethal blades and curved hooks. While a sharp blade is always useful in a fight, a surprise hook to the legs can catch an opponent off-guard.TDP Official Website They are based on real life balisongs or butterfly knifes in their way to function. Trivia *Rayla was raised by Runaan and Ethari while her parents served in the Dragonguard. *It was Giancarlo Volpe's idea to put in Rayla's "Naruto-run" with encouragement from Lulu Younes.Creator Q&A *Rayla is afraid of water, first hinted at when crossing the moat of Katolis' castleMoonrise, confessed by her during the river incidents in “An Empty Throne” and she even gets seasick while on Captain Villads' boat. *Rayla's parents used to send her letters about their life in the Dragonguard on the morning of her birthday. *Rayla's favorite dessert is moonberry surprise.TDP Official Website - Rayla's birthday Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation ru:Рейла Category:Moonshadow Elves‎ Category:Protagonists Category:Xadia Category:A to Z Category:Elves